Prank Calls
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Living pretty much right next to to a party animal is difficult. Especially when you start noticing things about one of his friends. Zemyx, mentioned AkuRoku


The whole school knew that every Friday night, there was a party at Axel's house. Well, actually everyone within eight miles knew that every Friday night there was a party at Axel's house. Loud music, loud people, was all that could be gathered and concentrated on for people within that area. Zexion loathed to think of how loud it must be when one was actually inside the two-story building. Didn't those insensitive jerks know that people were trying to sleep? To think?!

Zexion only knew of three people who stayed at Axel's house all night, and those were the people he hated the most. It wasn't his fault that he liked peace and quiet, and it also wasn't his problem if sometimes those people were the recipients of his ice-cold, blue-eyed glares during classes. Of course, none of them knew who he was, and none of them gave a crap.

Axel himself, a senior, was rowdy, unpredictable, and downright crazy. His flaming red hair reflected his personality like a car's rearview mirror, and his green eyes appeared glazed over as he stared straight ahead while the teachers were talking. Whether they were teaching or telling him off didn't matter. The only time they flashed with interest was when someone mentioned fire, or Roxas.

Roxas, Axel's boyfriend, seemed alright, but still, he was part of Axel's party group. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a short stature (much like Zexion's own pitiful height) made him appear small and defenseless, but the sophomore was anything but. One word against his friends or his brother could set him off instantly. This short fuse was not limited to his enemies, as Axel found out often.

The last member of the trio was Demyx. A ridiculous cross between a mullet and a mohawk (as if he couldn't decide between the two), his hairstyle most likely used a lot of money worth of hairspray, even more than Axel's or Roxas's. Zexion had to admit that he liked the color, a cinnamon-blonde, and his two-tone eyes. But he simply could not stand how much Demyx talked. Nonstop, all day, pointless rambling that no one even listened or paid attention to.

It was one of these Friday nights when Zexion's phone rang, startling him and making his hand slip. He glared angrily at the jagged mark on his math homework before grabbing the offending object and pressing the "talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Zexion Schemer?"

The voice was slightly nasal, like someone had breathed in helium. Zexion knew he had heard that voice somewhere, but he couldn't really remember where. Suddenly he realized vaguely that there was no music coming from Axel's house. In fact, there was no noise at all. What was going on over there?

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

He could have sworn he heard giggles in the background.

"I'm calling from the Aquafina water company? Sir, would you like two free bottles of water for only $10?"

More laughter; Zexion knew that voice now.

"Demyx, I know that's you."

Silence.

"Haha…hi, Zexion! How are you?" The voice was no longer nasally, just Demyx. Funny, but when Zexion listened carefully, the boy's voice sounded almost…musical.

And Zexion hung up. Prank calls were stupid, especially when made to people that knew you. Returning to his math homework, and sighing once, the slate-haired teenager wondered why he had to live two houses down from Axel.

The next Monday at school Demyx approached him, looking guilty. Zexion didn't really care what he had to say, but he wanted to see if he could hear the musical quality of the dirty-blonde's voice again.

"Hey, Zexion…uh…I'm really sorry about last night. They dared me to, but…uh…is there any way I could make it up to you?"

Zexion was fully prepared to give Demyx a disinterested look and ignore him. But Demyx seemed so hopeful, and his voice was still held the same quality, melodic.

"Sing me a song."

Demyx was as surprised as Zexion himself was. Why had he said that? Although, he couldn't deny the fact that he did want to hear the teenager sing.

"All right, I guess…right now?" Demyx's unsure expression was quite cute, actually.

Zexion shook his head. "No. You can practice if you want. You decide the time."

"Okay…how about you come over to Axel's house next Friday? "

"That'll be fine. And about the song…surprise me."

Zexion turned away and continued down the hallway, adjusting his binder and books more comfortably under his arm. He turned the corner and smiled. Axel's next 'social gathering' would have one extra attendee, and it would be him.

:::::

Geez…about halfway through writing this, I realized that I didn't like it at all…but then I thought, why not finish it? So yeah…after the SoRiku oneshot, this is kind of a disappointment for me 'cause it was obviously rushed.

First Zemyx story= epic fail


End file.
